Engines, and particularly gas turbine engines, are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. The combustor is a component or area of a gas turbine engine where combustion takes place. In a gas turbine engine, the combustor receives high pressure air and adds fuel to the air which is burned to produce hot, high-pressure gas. After burning the fuel, the hot, high-pressure gas is passed from the combustor to the turbine. The turbine extracts work from the hot, high-pressure gas to drive the compressor and residual energy is used for propulsion or sometimes to drive an output shaft.
Combustors include liners that contain the combustion process during operation of a gas turbine engine. The liner included in the combustor is designed and built to withstand high-temperature cycles induced during combustion. In some cases, liners may be made from metallic superalloys. In other cases, liners may be made from ceramic matrix composites (CMOs) which are a subgroup of composite materials as well as a subgroup of technical ceramics. CMOs may comprise ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, thus forming a ceramic fiber reinforced ceramic (CFRC) material. The matrix and fibers can consist of any ceramic material, whereby carbon and carbon fibers can also be considered a ceramic material.
Combustors and turbines made of metal alloys require significant cooling to be maintained at or below their maximum use temperatures. The operational efficiencies of gas turbine engines are increased with the use of CMC materials that require less cooling and have operating temperatures that exceed the maximum use temperatures of metal alloys. The reduced cooling required by CMC combustor liners when compared to metal alloy combustion liners permits greater temperature uniformity and thereby leads to reduced NOx emissions.
One challenge relating to the use of CMC tiles is that they are sometimes secured to the surrounding metal shell via metal fasteners. Metal fasteners lose their strength and may even melt at CMC operating temperatures. Since the allowable operating temperature of a metal fastener is lower than the allowable operating temperature of the CMC, metal fasteners, and/or the area surrounding it, is often cooled to allow it to maintain its strength. Such a configuration may undermine the desired high temperature capability of the CMC. Accordingly, new techniques and configurations are needed for securely fastening liner material, such as CMC tiles, to the walls of enclosures experiencing high-temperature environments.